ZaDR  Proving His Worth
by SpyroForLife
Summary: Zim won't let Dib mate with him unless he proves his worth... This is pretty much PWP, not really a backstory to it... enjoy. Warning: ZaDR, lemon, M/M, anal... etc. If any of that disturbs you, then this isn't for you.


Proving His Worth

"So you think you're worthy of Zim?" Zim hissed as he circled the restless seventeen-year-old currently standing in his room.

"Yeah," Dib replied confidently, watching the other's graceful movements with a hungry eye. He was quite attractive… it was unbelievable that he never noticed until recently.

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dib stepped toward him and he pranced backward, antennae drawing sharply back.

"Fight me. If you are able to force me into submission, I will allow the mating."

"That's not fair, you're stronger than me!"

"That attitude will get you nowhere." Zim watched him patiently, ruby eyes alert and unblinking.

Dib narrowed his eyes. It was worth a try… he wanted the irken more than anything else right now. He stepped out of his boots, sliding his socks off, and let his trench coat fall to the lush purple carpet.

Zim lifted his antennae and let a smirk cross his lips. The boy was accepting his challenge. As he knew he would.

Dib hesitated before also pulling his shirt off and approaching the irken.

Zim took in his lanky but well-toned form, impressed by his physique and tallness. He lifted his chin, challenging. He wasn't sure exactly how the night would end, but he knew nothing would be the same between them after this.

There was a pause as they examined each other, Dib half-clothed and Zim still wearing his uniform, boots, gloves, and all. Then Dib tackled him.

Zim yelped in surprise as he was slammed onto his back on the bed. He twisted around, freeing a hand to slash at Dib's face. His glasses were knocked off and landed on the floor somewhere.

Dib blinked as vision suddenly went blurry, giving Zim time to pull his legs up and kick Dib's stomach, throwing him over his head. Dib tumbled across the bed and stopped, picking himself up. A moment later, Zim was on him, biting roughly at his neck and shoulders.

The pain felt good to the masochistic human, but he didn't want to let Zim win. He grasped the irken's arms and rolled over, putting him under him again. He leaned down, brushing his lips over Zim's thin neck.

Zim shifted slightly, enjoying the tingle, before slapping a hand down on Dib's back and slicing easily through the skin.

Hissing slightly in pain, Dib grabbed his wrists and held them down. "Give in, Zim…"

Zim shook his head. "You haven't proved yourself yet, human." He fought free and they rolled around, both fighting for dominance. He inflicted several new wounds on him, but the boy used his height to his advantage, managing to pin Zim down once more.

Panting, fully aware of how much he wanted the irken, Dib once again tried to kiss his neck. This time, Zim allowed it.

"What are you going to do if I don't prove myself?" Dib breathed against the surprisingly soft green skin.

"Reject you… and you'll have to court me again."

"What if I decide you're worthy of me?"

Zim shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. You're taller; you have to be the dominant partner. But you have yet to impress me."

Dib pulled Zim's gloves off so he could touch his bare hands. He was surprised at how small and soft they were. But the fingers ended in very sharp claws, which flexed slightly as they were freed.

He stretched his legs out along Zim's, kicking the other's boots off. His feet were clawed just like his hands, with three sharp toes. His black leggings extended to cover his feet, but the claws were deadly even through the fabric.

Zim twisted around at that moment in an attempt to get away, pushing their hips together as he did. Dib bit his lip to keep in a perverse groan as sick pleasure sparked in him. He couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up, though.

Zim tilted his head as he saw the blush. "Well, it seems you really want me…"

"I do… I need you…"

"You have to work for what you desire."

Dib struggled to pull Zim's shirt off, but it lodged against his PAK. Impatient, he yanked the device off so he could finish removing the shirt, throwing it over the edge of the bed.

Zim gasped as his PAK was suddenly disconnected. "Ow! My PAK! Put that back!"

"I was going to," Dib assured him, sliding an arm under him and lifting him so he could reattach the PAK.

Zim sighed in relief before Dib greedily forced their mouths together. The sudden burning sensation shocked him at first, but when he realized how amazing it felt, he gave in and kissed back, sweeping their tongues together.

"Mmm, Zim…" Dib lowered his hands to the irken's waist and started to slip his leggings down.

Zim broke the kiss and hissed defensively. Dib paused, trying to make out his expression without glasses. He didn't look angry… just unwilling still.

Wanting to relax him, he reached up to pet the length of an antenna, going to the tip and massaging it before returning to the base.

A shudder of pleasure wracked Zim's body and he purred loudly, enjoying the touch immensely.

Pleased with this response, Dib continued to carefully rub the sensitive stalk, sliding the leggings all the way off while Zim was distracted. He took a moment to get the rest of his own clothes out of the way before looking breathlessly down at the irken's body. He wished he had his glasses, but from what he could see, he was beautiful. His skin was perfect and flawless, smooth wherever he touched, completely lacking a navel, nipples, or body hair. He had well-defined hips and a slender form, with thin but strong arms and legs. He was muscled well and had no unsightly veins.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered into the antennae he wasn't touching. "Please, let me have you…"

"Dib…" The feelings of desire in the irken were new and unfamiliar, but they were undeniable. The human's persistence and strength impressed him… and he really couldn't think of anyone better for him. "You can take me…"

"I can?"

"Yes. Impress me, human."

Dib smiled at how demanding he was despite being submissive. He let go of the antenna and braced that hand on the covers, his other hand sliding under Zim's waist to position him better. "I'll be gentle," he promised before taking a reassuring breath and entering him.

Zim instantly tensed up, hands clenching before finding Dib's arms and clinging to them for support. He whimpered softly.

_This is his first time too…_ Dib realized as he saw his pinched expression. He bent down to kiss his chest, slowly pushing in deeper.

"Ah, Dib, stop. It hurts."

Dib raised his face to meet Zim's anxious expression. "I'm sorry, but it always does at first. You'll get used to it."

Zim didn't relax, obviously still unsure.

"Trust me… You'll start to enjoy it soon."

"…Okay," Zim said at last.

Dib managed to push in all the way, making Zim whimper again, but more quietly this time. Keeping his eyes on the other's face, Dib carefully withdrew.

Zim relaxed a little at the pleasant friction, managing a small purr.

Dib smiled as his pained expression melted into a calmer one. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay." Dib took another deep breath before thrusting in again.

Zim's claws contracted into his skin, but he didn't complain, leaning his head back and moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Oohhh… Dib…"

Glad that Zim was starting to grow used to it, Dib moved a little more forcefully, panting at the effort and incredible heat pooling in his groin. It was amazing being inside the irken, the tight walls all around him, surrounding him with warmth. Every time they reflexively clenched around him, he about lost it, but he managed to keep on.

Feeling the pain start to fade away, Zim started purring loudly once more, bucking his hips into each of the teenager's movements. He reached down with a hand to stroke himself, incredibly aroused by what was being done to him. The pleasure spiked and he moaned, trembling.

Glancing down to see Zim touching himself, Dib pulled his hand away from the irken's waist, tracing around the curve of his hip before taking his length and pumping it.

Zim let his hand drop and arched his back, pushing into Dib's grip, wrapping his legs around his waist for support. "Oh Tallest, Diib… yes!"

"Don't call for your Tallest," Dib said, increasing his pace, feeling his climax looming. It felt so amazing; he only hoped Zim felt the same way. He ran his hand harder along the irken's shaft, feeling it becoming slick with sweat and precum, making it easier to stroke. "You will cry for me."

"Oohh, Diiib… yes, just like that… Ah… Harder!"

Dib complied, slamming their hips together harder. Zim groaned as his virgin flesh was stretched even further, but the sensation was so intense he soon forgot the initial discomfort.

It was becoming hard for Dib to keep going. The tension was nearly unbearable; he had to release soon. "Hold on…" he groaned, movements becoming more forced and erratic as he lost himself to his climax, filling the irken with his seed.

Zim yelped at the unexpected sensation before moaning at the pleasant warmth, pushing more into it. The human's hand continued to pump him and he closed his eyes tightly, shifting around as he felt his own tension build up. A few moments later, he also released, crying out in ecstasy as his pleasure hit its peak and seemed to consume him.

It was a while before he recovered and briefly noted that the human had let go of him. He panted against his shoulder as the teenager rested on him, breathing just as hard, arms around him. He lifted his own arms, which felt heavy, to put around him as well.

"Are you all right?" Dib asked after a few moments.

Zim considered. Other than a dull ache, he felt great. There were still little tingles of pleasure and he could still feel the other's seed in him, which wasn't too uncomfortable once he got used to it. "I'm fine," he said at last.

Dib nodded a little, brushing the irken's antennae back. They fell limply from his hand; it was obvious that Zim was tired. "Good." He shifted them onto their sides and moved so he could look into his eyes. They were half-lidded, worn out but still smoldering like embers. He never got tired of those beautiful eyes. "So… I guess this means you've accepted me as your mate?"

Zim closed his eyes all the way and nodded. "Yes. Zim tested the Dib's worthiness… and he passed. You are my mate until both of us are dead."

"So does this mean we won't fight as much?"

"We'll probably still fight… you're incredibly annoying sometimes."

"But I can hug you and stuff, right?"

"I suppose."

"And you'll give up on conquering Earth?" Dib asked hopefully.

Zim opened an eye and stared at him until he started to feel uncomfortable before smirking and saying, "Don't push it." He closed the eye again.

"Well, it's a start." Dib pulled him closer, nestling him comfortably against his body, enjoying his warmth and the smoothness of his skin. He kissed the top of his head, between the antennae, and smiled when Zim willingly moved around to fit himself better against him. He let his eyes drift closed. "I love you," he offered, wondering how Zim would respond to that.

Zim didn't open his eyes, but he tiredly replied, "I love you too… now ssh…"

Spotting an opportunity to tease him a little, Dib said, "So, Invaders need no one, huh?"

"Be quiet… rules were made to be broken."

"Oh, I know. I just think it's sweet that you've fallen in love with a human…"

"Well you're the one that fell in love with an alien."

"Yeah, but I've always loved aliens. You're so smart… most humans are stupid and I'm just not interested in them."

"I could say the same about you."

"Aw, was that a compliment?"

"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

"You're so sweet."

Zim gave a warning hiss, getting irritated with all the talking.

Dib continued anyway, though. "What're you gonna do with me when you conquer Earth?"

"Take you with me, duh."

"Oh, that's nice of you… but you'll never conquer Earth. I'll stop you."

"We'll see."

"Yeah, I guess we will, won't we?"

"We will. Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

Dib decided to leave him alone for a while. He sensed him fall asleep relatively quickly and considered waking him up for no reason, but it seemed he too drifted off to sleep before he could even get the chance.


End file.
